clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Actions
Penguins can do several different actions. They can be performed by clicking the blue penguin icon in the Toolbar, which will open a menu with the following actions: waving, dancing, and sitting. Another icon allows throwing snowballs. Actions Dancing To perform a dance, choose the dance icon under the actions button or hit the key "d" on the keyboard. You can also tell a joke by pressing the "j" key. If you wait three seconds, the answer to your joke will appear. Jokes usually have something to do with ongoing parties or events. Puffles .]] You can dance with your puffles too. To do it, walk your puffle, then dance. Each puffle has its own dance. *The Blue Puffle jumps. *The Red Puffle jumps. *The Green Puffle flies. *The Black Puffle spins like a tornado. *The Pink Puffle does "warm-up stretches." *The Purple Puffle does a mix of the pink and black puffle dance *The Yellow Puffle sings while dancing. *The White Puffle jumps the like red and blue puffles except a snow cloud hovers above its head. *The Orange Puffle hula hoops. *The Brown Puffle sways from side to side with goggles on. *Flare welds a ring of welding then jumps through it three times. *The Rainbow Puffle creates some rainbow sparkles that dance around him. *The Gold Puffle bobs itself from side to side and twirls in the air emitting gold dust. *The Dinosaur Puffle stomps the ground. *The Orange Tabby Cat and the Blue Border Collie jump up and down. Items When you wear certain outfits, you can do certain actions when you dance. Breakdancing break dancing.]] Breakdancing came out during the Dance-A-Thon Party, and when penguins acquired the Boombox, and danced with it with nothing else on, the penguin would start to breakdance. It would usually do acrobatic moves such as a spin on the floor and jump up. Cadence is the only penguin that can breakdance with clothes on; this means that she can breakdance with her wig, bangles, and shoes. Throwing snowballs In Club Penguin, you can throw snowballs. These are usually used in wars or when a penguin is annoyed or mad at someone. If you want to throw a snowball, click on an icon on the toolbar to the right of the chat line. It will have a white circle on it. After you click on something with the target, you throw the snowball. In the Water Parties, snowballs were replaced by water balloons. You can also throw a snowball by pressing "t" on your keyboard and clicking. Snowballs are often thrown at penguins or items to gesture or point towards them. The Snow Forts was designed to hold snowball fights. Also, if you throw snowballs at the target at the Clock Tower, the target will spin. According to the Penguin Times, doing this helps the clock move. Waving To perform this action, press "W" on your keyboard, or click the waving penguin icon on your tool bar. It is the third icon from the left. Choose the second action and your penguin will wave. Sitting If you press the "S" key, or click on one of the sitting pictures on your toolbar, your penguin will sit. If you press "S" and your mouse is on the game screen, then your penguin will sit to the direction where your mouse is. If you hold "S" and make your mouse move around your penguin the penguin will spin while sitting. Trivia *Penguin transformations have special dances. *According to The Journal of Captain Rockhopper, Rockhopper invented the jig of the Dance action. *The dance action in the Club Penguin App is slightly different from the computer action. Gallery Ac.jpg|The actions list. Note the Old Blue penguin Club-penguin-penguin-action.png|Many different special dances SledCrash.gif|A red penguin falling in Sled Racing Dance Action.png|The dance action Wave Action.png|The wave action Sit Action.png|The sit action Red Penguin Waving.png|A red penguin waving Maybe Ninja.gif|''??????'', a penguin shoveling snow, who turned out to be Sensei Club Penguin Mop.gif|A penguin cleaning the floor using the Mop and Bucket See also *Toolbar *Emoticons *Clothes Category:Miscellaneous Category:Interface Category:Features